


LIMBO

by VivArney



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney





	LIMBO

Thomas Magnum  
the name means  
so much to me  
and the man  
means even more

He was the  
Gallant knight  
of my twenties  
a hero  
in every sense

A real man  
a special friend  
caring, brave,  
frustrating!  
HUMAN!

A sense of honor  
surrounding the man  
so very much behind  
those glittering eyes  
and curly hair

We'll never truly know  
all he was  
but, I'll have  
his smile forever  
tucked inside my heart

Even if I must say goodbye.


End file.
